Devices to attract wild game animals such as deer or moose to a site where a hunter awaits are well known. One particular class of these devices produces sounds, such as antlers rubbing together or the call of another game animal, to which other game animals respond. Some of these devices are held on a cord around the user's neck but hand held while in use, while other similar sound producing apparatus are known which operate when stepped upon by the hunter.
A problem with all these devices is that the hunter must initiate some movement to operate them. Not only is such movement impractical or impossible when the hunter is maintaining an archery bow in a fully drawn position, but even when possible such movement often alerts the prey to the hunter's presence and provokes the animal to flee. Even when using devices such as those which can be continually held in the mouth and thus do not require any obvious movement to operate, it is impractical for the hunter to hold one of these devices in his or her mouth for an extended period of time.